


Photographs

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [17]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture's worth a thousand words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I wish I own Power Rangers

 

"I like this one," Madison said, holding one up. "It's a really good picture, no one's blinking, or looking away, or goofing off."

"Let me see," Vida said, and took it from her sister. "Oh, I do like this one. Remember this, Xander?"

Xander leaned over to look, "I do." He admitted, "It's a good picture for us."

"Remember this one," Nick said, sliding a second picture across the table. "Mr. Bly had to rearrange us because Chip wouldn't stop pinching Vida."

"I remember that," Vida said, "I was _bruised_ when we got home."

"You did get him back, love," Xander said soothingly, giving her a one armed hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"I did," Vida said, grinning and leaning against him.

"Hi guys," Chip said, coming in the front door, "What are you two doing here, Maddie, Nick?"

"Looking at some pictures that Mr. Bly found," Vida said.

Chip moved around the couch to look over Vida's shoulder, "I remember that," he said, bending over the couch to get a good look. "Xander bet me twenty bucks that I wouldn't pinch Vida while Victor was snapping pictures." He kissed Vida and Xander's cheeks and straightened up. "I'm going to go change."

Vida turned to look at Xander, who was smiling at her nervously. "Xander," Vida said quietly.

"Love you, V," Xander said, "later Nick, Maddie." He scrambled away barely fast enough to avoid Vida's first hit.

"Come back here!" Vida bellowed as Xander stood up and sprinted from the room. Vida slowly stood up.

"V, you should be careful," Madison said warningly.

"I'm not going to kill him," Vida said. "I just want to make him bleed."

"Vida," Xander said from the doorway, "please, I'm the father of your child."

"That remains to be seen," Vida replied, "and it's not like he needs more than one father anyway." With one hand on her back, Vida lurched into an awkward run.

"Oh dear," Madison said.

Nick chuckled, "It's nice to know that some things don't change."

They both winced at Xander's cry of pain, then Madison picked up a picture. "I like this one, Nick." She kissed his cheek. "It's perfect for the invitations."

Nick looked at it, "Absolutely. It's completely them." They grinned at each other and flinched at the sudden sound of breaking glass punctuated Xander's cries of pain and pleas for mercy.


End file.
